This invention relates to a multi-panel brochure of the type which may be distributed as promotional literature, for example, by mailing and a method for manufacture of such a brochure.
Multiple panel brochures are often used for advertisement of products and services and are distributed by direct mail, as inserts in newspapers, magazines, and the like, and by direct distribution. It is desirable to have such brochures printed with multicolor printing and, on occasion, to provide internal coupons or panels which may be removed for use by the ultimate consumer for redemption, ordering product or for other purposes. Such brochures may also be used as a mailer, or may be merely distributed at a point of purchase outlet.
Brochures of this nature are typically made from paper which has been printed on one or both sides, and then folded with fold lines and score lines positioned to enhance the folding and to promote the utility of the brochure, mailer, or the like. Various prior art patents teach and disclose brochures and envelopes of this general nature, including the following:
______________________________________ Patent No. Title ______________________________________ 572,488 Envelope 893,202 Combined Manifolding Bill and Envelop 1,043,243 Advertising Device 1,064,302 Envelope 1,768,164 Envelope 2,159,486 Philatelic Device 2,362,496 Double Post Card and Return Envelope 2,840,295 Envelope 2,858,061 Bank By Mail Envelope 4,411,643 Double Envelope and Method of Making Same 5,169,060 Direct and Return Mailing Unit 5,603,529 Color Brochure With Integral Return Mailer and Method of Making It ______________________________________
While such prior art mailers, brochures, and the like have proven to be utilitarian and useful, there has remained a need for a multiple panel brochure with printing on one or both sides, which may be folded to protect interior coupons or printed panels adhered and maintained within the brochure, and which may be assembled from a continuously moving printed web wherein the component parts are printed and subsequently assembled in a single, continuous, high speed process.
A requisite for products of this general nature is that the brochure be unique and unusual in order to attract the attention of a likely consumer. Thus, such brochures or promotional items may have unique shapes, unique coloring, unique assembly, or combinations thereof. By utilizing an unusual or unique product, and gaining consumer attention, one seeks to, and typically does, increase the rate of positive response to the promotional effort represented by the brochure. Thus, there has developed a general objective, with respect to such brochures, of seeking a promotional brochure or product which enhances consumer response.